Manteniendo el juicio en suspenso
by Onryo
Summary: Post TPM. Obi-Wan y Anakin hacen su primera aparición en el Templo como Maestro y Padawan. Desafortunadamente, los Jedis los juzgan rápidamente. Pero Anakin y Obi-Wan también son rápidos para defenderse.


Este fanfiction es una traducción autorizada de la historia "Holding Judgment in Abeyance" de Whisperwill. Todos los créditos de autoría le pertenecen, yo nada más he traducido uno de las historias que más que ha gustado sobre los inicios de la relación de Anakin y Obi-Wan como Maestro y Padawan. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><span>Manteniendo el juicio en suspenso<span>

Obi-Wan caminaba a grandes zancadas por los corredores del Templo con Anakin flanqueándolo. Ambos se dirigían al salón comedor y la cena que les esperaba allí. Sería su primer refrigerio juntos en el Templo, y sólo su segunda cena como Maestro y Padawan. Pero la comida que habían cenado durante la celebración en Naboo –a pesar del festín que había sido- no había parecido satisfacer a Anakin como sí lo había hecho a Obi-Wan. Cuando su nave finalmente atracó en la pista de aterrizaje del Templo en Coruscant, el joven Skywalker había pescado un comentario que estaban sirviendo la comida. Cuando los ojos de su aprendiz se abrieron con avidez, Obi-Wan supo que no podía hacer otra cosa que llevarlo a comer. Así, caminaron a través de esa maza de corredores, Obi-Wan llevando la delantera con seguridad y Anakin siguiéndole al trote.

Los susurros y miradas furtivas comenzaron cuando Obi-Wan y su nuevo Padawan entraron en el comedor. Obi-Wan había tenido la intención de dirigirse directamente a una de las mesas así no tendría que recontar el canto fúnebre de la última misión de su Maestro, pero escuchó murmullos de una panda de aprendices que hicieron que sus pasos tambalearan.

"¿Es ese Obi-Wan Kenobi? ¿Quién es el que está con él?

"Es su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Ahora Obi-Wan es un Caballero."

"Pero nunca había visto a ese chico antes. No puede ser un aprendiz si no ha pasado por el entrenamiento del templo, ¿verdad?"

"El Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn se apiadó de él. Esa es la única razón por la que está aquí. Era un esclavo en su planeta de origen."

"¿Un _esclavo_?"

"Y probablemente peor que eso. No durará mucho en el templo, de todas formas; no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un Jedi."

Obi-Wan había oído suficiente. Podía ver que Anakin, con ira justificada en el rostro, quería abordar a los aprendices que lo estaban insultando. Pero Obi-Wan fue el primero en acercarse a ellos.

"No deben chismosear sobre un nuevo aprendiz." Los reprendió. El más alto parecía estar a punto de replicar, pero Obi-Wan continuó "¿Se proponen juzgar a un Padawan basándose en el planeta o la vida de la que proviene? Eso no es el estilo del Jedi. ¿O acaso tienen la intención" sugirió, su voz pintada con un tono de advertencia "de cuestionar la sabiduría del Maestro Jedi que descubrió el talento de este chico en primer lugar?" Los aprendices se disculparon inmediatamente en sosegadas voces, pero el más alto de ellos no parecía saber cuando dejarlo estar.

"¿No fue usted un Padawan hasta hace poco, Obi-Wan?" Preguntó con una fachada de inocencia. Obi-Wan no se intimidó ni un poco. Taladró al Padawan revoltoso con una mirada azul y replicó:

"De hecho, me nombraron Caballero sólo ayer. Y le mostrarás el respeto pertinente a los Caballeros de la Orden Jedi, Padawan Kyeyekla." Su orden intransigente hizo que el aprendiz finalmente reculase.

"Sí, Maestro Kenobi." Murmuró apresuradamente.

Obi-Wan continuó su búsqueda de una mesa vacante. Podía sentir a Anakin observándole fijamente.

"Gracias por lo que dijo, Maestro Kenobi." Dijo su Padawan tímidamente.

"Es la verdad, Anakin," respondió simplemente Obi-Wan, " y aquí en el Templo, valoramos enormemente la verdad." Caminó al final del pasillo, a una mesa completamente desierta, justo como la quería. Los únicos Jedi en las cercanías eran un grupo de venerables Maestros. Los murmullos en los que hablaban no estaban diseñados para ser demasiado altos, pero desafortunadamente Obi-Wan, cuyos oídos habían sido afinados por años de entrenamiento Jedi, los escuchó muy claramente.

"El joven Kenobi era un aprendiz hasta hace meramente un día, y ha tomado un aprendiz tan pronto..."

"Esto no puede terminar bien. Obi-Wan carece de la experiencia que todo Maestro debería poder brindarle a su Padawan."

"Estoy de acuerdo. No debió habérsele asignado un Padawan por un largo tiempo, y este Padawan en particular necesita una guía que temo que Obi-Wan no estará preparado para darle."

Obi-Wan estaba tan compenetrado en lo que los mayores estaban diciendo que no notó a Anakin avanzando hacia ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"No importa lo que Obi-Wan Kenobi era ayer, él ahora es un Caballero Jedi, ¡y eso es lo que importa!" Saltó Anakin. "Sé que será un _gran_ Maestro. ¡Y no deberían decir cosas malas sobre él cuando no saben de lo que están hablando!"

"¡Anakin!" Obi-Wan lo interrumpió en el más severo de los tonos. "No puedes hablarles a los Maestros Jedi de esa forma."

"Pero Maestro Obi-Wan," Anakin protestó, volteándose hacia él con una mirada dolida. La conversación se detuvo abruptamente al sonido apagado de un bastón golpeando el suelo de losa del Templo. Yoda había llegado como salido de la nada.

"Al Padawan no reprender debes, Obi-Wan," advirtió plácidamente, "no cuando en lo cierto está."

"Maestro Yoda," dijeron todos los Caballeros presentes, inclinándose ante uno de los Maestros más sabios que el Templo tenía para ofrecer. Yoda asintió meditabundamente y le hizo un gesto a los Maestros con su bastón, para que callaran.

"¿Probado ante ustedes a sí mismo, Obi-Wan ha?" les preguntó. "¿Antes de haber visto sus métodos de entrenamiento, lo juzgan? ¿Desean cuestionar la sabiduría del Consejo que lo nombró Caballero o este Padawan le dio para entrenar?" Obi-Wan estaba sorprendido que Yoda, que no estaba de acuerdo con el Consejo en este asunto, aún así defendía su decisión. Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia el pequeño Maestro por hablar en su defensa.

Yoda estaba sacudiendo su cabeza entonces, sus ojos angostos en el grupo de Jedis. "Mejor comportamiento, de ustedes habría esperado, Maestros Jedi." Los mencionados Jedis se veían inusitadamente avergonzados de sí mismos. El más viejo de ellos, un humano de barba gris, se aclaró la garganta.

"Perdónenos, Obi-Wan Kenobi," se disculpó con una inclinación formal, "El Maestro Yoda y su Padawan están en lo cierto. No estábamos exhibiendo el comportamiento correspondiente a un Jedi."

Como debía hacerlo un Caballero ante un Maestro, Obi-Wan se inclinó más abajo que el Jedi.

"Acepto sus disculpas con gratitud." Dijo quedamente. Los otros Maestros asintieron y se dirigieron lentamente a otras mesas, Yoda yéndose al final y otorgándole a Obi-Wan una arrugada sonrisa.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan y su aprendiz pudieron sentarse a la mesa y comer. Anakin atacó su plato como si no hubiese comido en días, mientras que Obi-Wan cogió un puñado de la masa caliente con sus utensilios y la contempló.

"Ciertamente abogaste mi caso ante los Maestros completamente bien, Anakin." Declaró.

Anakin hizo una pausa para tragar antes de responder:

"Es sólo la verdad, Maestro Obi-Wan," señaló con una sonrisa.

Sin pretenderlo, Obi-Wan sonrió a su vez.


End file.
